Tiny Toon Adventures (1990)
Tiny Toon Adventures, is an American animated comedy television series produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and was broadcast from September 14, 1990 to December 6, 1992. Starring The Voices Of 'Main Cast' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig *Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck *John Kassir as Buster Bunny (eps84, 93, 98) *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny 'Secondary Cast' *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Frank Welker as Furrball *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil 'Minor Cast' *Andrea Romano as Andrea Romano the Magnificent (ep85) *B.J. Ward as Honey (ep30) *Beverly Archer as Kleinerman (ep91) *Brian Mitchell as Vinnie (ep48) *Candi Milo as Sweetie Pie *Carol Kane as Ollie (ep2) *Casey Kasem as Flakey Fakem (ep62) *Cindy McGee as Mary Melody (ep15) *Clive Revill as Shakespeare (ep54) *Dan Castellaneta as Harvey (ep98), Jeffries (ep91) *Danny Cooksey as Wex Wuthor (ep21) *Danny Gans as Johnny Carson (ep79) *Desiree Goyette as Roxy (ep86) *Edan Gross as Tyrone *Edie McClurg as Winnie *Fran Ryan as Grandma (ep91) *Frank Welker as Ant (ep58), Babzilla (ep29), Barky Marky (ep34), Big Lee (ep86), Byron Basset, Calamity (ep41), Chewcudda (ep2), Coyote Kid (ep65), Crow (ep87), Dead Cat (ep87), Dog (ep67), Flicka (ep87), GoGo DoDo, Guard (ep7), Guard (ep84), HairMonster (ep21), Little Beeper (ep37), Moe (ep10), One-Eyed Jack (ep93), Rover (ep18), Squito (ep10), Steven Spielberg (ep81), X-Bird (ep63) *Gail Matthius as Mitzi, Sherri Stoner (ep85) *Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny (eps73-97), Daffy Duck (ep86), Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew (ep50), Porky Pig (ep98) *Hal Rayle as Coast Guard Captain (ep76) *Hamilton Camp as Scottish Flea (ep12) *Henny Youngman as Henny Youngman (ep74) *Jeff Altman as Lloyd (ep15), Splicer (ep14) *Jeff Bennett as Kev (ep84) *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (eps1-68), Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweetie (ep60), Yosemite Sam (ep59) *Jim Cummings as Chef (ep7), Iodizer (ep48), Monster (ep14), Nasty (ep87), Papa Flea, Singer (ep56), Singer (ep62) *Joan Gerber as Gotcha Grabmore *Joe Alaskey as Sylvester the Cat (ep4) *John Hillner as Michigan J. Frog *Jonathan Winters as Stanley (ep50) *Julie Brown as Julie Bruin (ep51) *June Foray as Granny *Kath Souci as Fifi La Fume, Little Sneezer *Ken Mars as Flavio (ep7) *Louise Duart as Barbara Walters (ep89) *Maggie Roche as Maggie (ep61) *Maggie Roswell as Mary Vain (ep7) *Matt Frewer as Mac Duff *Maurice LaMarche as Blueboy (ep67), Board Artist (ep85), Robin Killems (ep74), The Parum-Pum Man (ep98), Tim (ep84), Yosemite Sam *Michael Bell as Batman (ep7) *Nathan Ruegger as Little Plucky *Noel Blanc as Porky Pig, Tazmanian Devil (ep22), The Principal (ep6), Yosemite Sam (ep42) *Orson Bean as Gepetto (ep49) *Pat Buttram as Bicycle Bob (ep56) *Pat Fraley as Pat Fraley (ep6), Travel Agent (ep27) *Phil Hartman as Octavius (ep45) *Phillip Glasser as Pedro (ep65) *Rob Paulsen as Amby (ep15), Arnold, Blink Winkleman, Bus Driver (ep7), Cashier (ep23), Concord Condor, Cooper DeVille, Dr. Furrball (ep21), Flick (ep83), Fowlmouth, Foxy (ep86), Frank (ep2), George (ep78), Hiker (ep82), Jason (ep79), Mr. Bughari (ep43), Ruffee (ep92), Vanilla Lice (ep90), Wonder (ep31) *Robert Bergen as Porky Pig (ep36) *Robert Morse as Goopy (ep86) *Rodger Bumpass as Ronald Grump (ep57) *Roger Rose as Announcer (ep48), David Letterman (ep79), John Face (ep7), Reporter (ep85), Taxi Driver (ep91) *Sally Struthers as Rhoda's Mom (ep81), Sandy Witch (ep88) *Soleil Moon Frye as Amanda Duff *Stan Freberg as Junior (ep49), Pete Puma (ep50) *Stephen Bishop as Mailman (ep78) *Steven Spielberg as Steven Spielberg (ep73), White Rabbit (ep61) *Susan Blu as Sphinxy *Suzzy Roche as Suzzy (ep61) *Terre Roche as Terre (ep61) *Tim Curry as Prince Charles (ep27) *Tony Pope as God (ep98) *Tracy Rowe as Bridey (ep55) *Tress MacNeille as Mama (ep83), Mom (ep91), Queegee (ep78) *Valri Bromfield as Fran (ep98), Lady Di (ep27), Mary Hartless (ep79) *Vincent Price as Narrator (ep60) *Whitby Hertford as Duncan Duff, Fliorello *William Woodson as Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep40), Narrator (ep26) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Tress MacNeille - Miss Conduct (ep97) Category:Cartoons Category:1990 Cartoons